peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening/Meet the Leonhart-Heartilly Family and Friends (Version 2)
Peter Pan Parodies Studios present…. Ness Pan (Version 2) Chorus: (Voice-over) The Second Star to the Right Shines in the night for you To tell you that The dreams you plan Really can come true The Second Star to the Right Shines with a light so rare And if it’s Dreamland you need It’s light will lead you there Female singer: (Voice-over) Twinkle, twinkle little star So I’ll know where you are Gleaming in the skies above Lead us to the land we dreamed of Chorus: (Voice-over) And when our journey’s through Each time we say “Good night” We’ll thank the little star that shines The second from the right (We open on a beautiful night in London) Narrator: (Voice-over) All of this has happened before. And it will all happen again. But this time it happened in London. It happened on a quiet street in Bloomsbury. (We then see a three-story house on the corner of Bloomsbury) Narrator: (Voice-over) That corner house over there is the home of the Leonhart-Heartilly Family, and Ness Pan, along with his friends, Link, Aryll and Kirby, chose this particular house, because there are people there who believe in them. There is Rinoa Heartilly…. (In a room on the second floor from a window, a woman with 29 year old woman with long black shoulder-length hair (With three caramel highlights on both sides of her face), thick black eyebrows, dark brown eyes, and wearing a blue evening dress, blue arm gloves, blue shoes, and a sapphire beaded necklace, is standing in front of a vanity mirror humming. That is Rinoa Heartilly) Rinoa: Squall, dear, do hurry. We mustn’t be late for the party, you know. Narrator: (Voice-over) Rinoa believed that Ness Pan, Link, Aryll, and Kirby are the spirits of youth. Her husband, Squall Leonhart, on the other hand…. (At the other side of the room from the other window, a 31 year old man with short unruly brown hair, light blue eyes, a long healed scratch on his face, and wearing a white long-sleeved, button-up collared shirt, black pants, and black shoes, is searching for something frantically. He is Squall Leonhart, Rinoa’s husband) Squall: Rinoa, unless I find my cufflinks, we don’t go to the party. And if we don’t go the party, I can never show myself in the SeeD Academy again! And if I don’t…! (Then, he bumped his head on an open drawer) Squall: Ouch! Narrator: (Voice-over) Well, Squall is a practical man. The children, however, Jeff, Picky, Porky, Zelda, Paula, and their friends and neighbors, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Gene, and the Winx Club, consisting Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Shyla, believe that Ness Pan, Link, Aryll, and Kirby are real and made them the heroes of all their nursery games. (In the third floor nursery, seven boys and three girls are play dueling. The first boy is an 8 year old boy with fair skin, short blonde hair, freckles on his rosy cheeks, dark brown eyes, and wearing square black-rimmed glasses, a mint green long-sleeved tuxedo jacket over a white long-sleeved, button-up collared shirt, a black bow tie, mint green pants, and red and white shoes, and sometimes carries a black umbrella. He is Jeff, Squall and Rinoa's son. The second boy is a 4 year old boy with fair skin, short blonde hair (With bangs covering his light blue eyes), and wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with the white letter “P” on it, gray shorts, white socks, and mint green shoes, and sometimes carries a brown teddy bear, whom he calls “Teddy.” He is Picky, Jeff's little brother. The third boy is a chubby 6 year old boy with fair skin, short spiky blonde hair (With bangs covering his light blue eyes), and wearing blue suspenders, a white short-sleeved shirt, blue shorts, white socks, and orange and white shoes. He is Porky, Jeff's little brother and Picky's older brother. The fourth, fifth, and sixth boys are young male anthro ducks with white feathers, orange beaks, legs, webbed feet, light blue eyes, and wearing red, blue, and green long-sleeved shirts and red and white striped, blue and white striped, and green and white striped baseball caps. They are Huey, Dewey, and Louie respectively, their friends and neighbors. And the last boy is another young male anthro duck with white feathers, an orange, beak, and webbed feet, light brown eyebrows, light blue eyes, and wearing a red baseball cap, a purple short-sleeved shirt with a red stripe around the torso and indigo neck and sleeve rims, and green shorts with yellow lines on both sides. He is Genie, or Gene for short, also their friend and neighbor. The first girl is a 13 year old girl with long hip-length gold lemon-yellow hair, gray blue eyes, and wearing a small gold tiara-like headband, a pair of small gold dangly three triangle-shaped earrings, a white cropped tanktop with pink spaghetti straps, a small gold three triangle-shaped necklace, a blue ring bracelet on her left wrist, a sky blue knee-length flowing skirt, and purple flat shoes. She is Zelda, Jeff, Porky, and Picky’s older sister. The second girl is a 6 year old girl with fair skin, short blonde neck-length hair, rosy cheeks, blue eyes, and wearing a red ribbon in her hair, a pink short-sleeved dress with a white sash around her waist and white neck and sleeve rims, white socks, and fuchsia and white shoes. She is Paula, Jeff’s younger sister, Porky’s twin sister, and Picky’s older sister. And the last girl is a young female anthro duck with white feathers, an orange beak, legs, and webbed feet, light blue eyes, long black eyelashes, and wearing a pink short-sleeved dress with poofy sleeves and a dark pink bodice, and a pink ribbon on a matching hairband. She is Webbigail Vanderquack, or Webby by her friends, another friend and neighbor. In their game, Picky, Gene, Webby, and Porky are playing Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby respectively, Paula and Zelda are playing Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby’s comrades, Huey, Dewey, and Louie are playing as pirates, and Jeff is playing the role of Captain Sideshow Bob, one of Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby’s enemies, the other being Bob’s partners, Admiral Neo Cortex and Assistant Captain Dedede. The reason; Bob and Cortex tried to kill Aryll and Kirby, but Ness and Link saved the two latters by cutting off Bob’s hand and fed it to a hungry Gyarados and in the process, the Gyarados scarred Cortex’s left arm by biting him, and nearly eating Dedede whole, and Bob, Cortex, and Dedede, ever since then, refused to leave Neverland until they killed Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby, although Dedede is a bit of a pacifist. As the kids played, Jeff cornered Picky, Gene, Webby, and Porky on top of a dresser while dueling with toy swords while Paula and Zelda rooted for Picky, Gene, Webby, and Porky and Huey, Dewey, and Louie rooted for Jeff) Jeff: (Imitating Bob) Blast you, Ness Pan! And your friends, Link, Aryll, and Kirby, too! Paula: Get him, Ness! Zelda: Go, Link! Paula: Don't forget to help kick his butt, Aryll and Kirby! Huey, Dewey, and Louie: (Imitating pirates) Come on, Captain! Cleave them to the brisket! Webby: (Imitating Aryll) Take that! Gene: (Imitating Link) And that! Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! Picky: (Imitating Ness) Give up, Captain Sideshow Bob, give up? (Jeff smirked and opens the drawer beneath Picky’s feet, causing Picky to fall in the drawer, making Zelda make a fake gasp) Zelda: (Fake gasps) You coward! Jeff: (Imitating Bob) A coward, am I? (Then he waves a hanger he is holding in his right hand to make it look like a hook) Jeff: (Imitating Bob) Well, maybe that’ll teach you pests for cutting off my hand and scarring Cortex and nearly having Dedede eaten! (Then, three female Mobians walked by with a towel, noticed something wrong with Jeff’s acting. The first female Mobian is a female 16 year old squirrel/chipmunk hybrid with short red hair, a tan upper face, muzzle, throat, underbelly, and underside of her tail, a black nose, blue eyes, and wearing a blue vest and blue boots. She is Sally Acorn, Jeff, Picky, Porky, Zelda, and Paula’s older sister. The second female Mobian is a female 12 year old pink hedgehog with short pink hair-like quills, peach skin, a black nose, green eyes, and wearing a red hairband, a red sleeveless back-exposed turtleneck dress with a white neck and skirt rim, white gloves with yellow rims, and red and white boots. She is Amy Rose, Sally and Zelda's other younger sister and Cosmo, Jeff, Picky, Porky, and Paula's older sister. And the last female Mobian is a female 8 year old plant-like girl with light green skin, green hair with fuchsia almost-budding roses on each side, aqua blue eyes, and wearing a green long-sleeved dress with a white, petal-like skirt with green tips at the ends, white stockings, and green ballet slippers. She is Cosmo the Seedrian, Sally and Zelda's younger sister, Jeff’s twin sister, and Picky, Porky, and Paula’s older sister.) Sally: No, no, no, Jeff. Amy: The hook is on the left hand. Cosmo: That's right. (Realizing, Jeff chuckled sheepishly and switched the hanger into his left hand) Jeff: (Chuckles sheepishly) Oh, right. Thanks, Sally, Amy, and Cosmo. (As they resumed playing, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy chuckled a little, and went out of the nursery towards the bathroom) Narrator: (Voice-over) Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, and Cosmo the Seedrian, the three oldest sisters, not only believed, but they are also the supreme authority on Ness Pan, Link, Aryll, and Kirby, and all of their adventures. (Sally, Amy, and Cosmo then noticed a male dog with carrying a tray with a medicine bottle and three spoons. He is Pluto, a butler to the Leonhart-Heartilly Family) Cosmo: Aw, Pluto, really? Sally: Must we always take that nasty medicine? Amy: Really? (A gold yellow dog with a black nose, ears, and tail, and wearing a green collar, named Pluto, pants happily in agreement. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo nod in an understanding way and walked into the bathroom while Pluto carried the tray into the nursery) Narrator: (Voice-over) Pluto, the butler, being a dog, kept his opinions to himself. And viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. (Pluto, after carefully walking over a pillow on the floor, placed the medicine tray on the table. After sighing in relief, he then goes over to the pillow, picked it up, and went over to the bed where the kids are playing) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Take that! Jeff: (Imitating Bob) Scuttle my bones, I’ll slash you to ribbons! (He used his toy sword to knock Jeff’s out of his hands. Picky, Porky, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Paula, and Zelda ran to the other bed so Jeff can retrieve it while Jeff chased after them. Pluto then brought the pillow to the first bed) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Not if I do it first! (Picky then grabbed his toy sword) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Ah-ha! (He swung his toy sword, only to accidentally smack Jeff in the face and knocking off his glasses) Jeff: Ouch! Zelda: Are you alright, Jeff? Jeff: (Fixing his glasses) Yeah, but they almost broke. Picky: Sorry, Jeff. Jeff: It’s all right. Anyway, since no one, especially me, is hurt, shall we continue? (Realizing, the others agreed and resumed their game. At the same time this happened, Pluto placed the pillow on the first bed, fixed the blanket, and walked away, picking up three blocks, one saying A, one saying B, and one saying C. As the game resumed, the kids then went back to the first bed, messing it up again) Jeff: (Imitating Bob) You and your friends will never leave this ship alive! Gene: (Imitating Link) Oh yes, we will! Webby: (Imitating Aryll) Take that! (Pluto meanwhile placed the blocks on top of a block tower and was about to work on the medicine set when he stopped and noticed he placed the three blocks on top as B,A,C. He then fixed them as A,B,C and then went to work on the medicine) Jeff: (Imitating Bob) Hold still, you brats! (He attempts to pretend stab Porky, but he dodged and Jeff accidentally ripped a bedsheet that was tied to the bedposts like a ship’s sail. They got shocked on what he did) Paula: (Groans) Jeff.... Jeff: Didn’t mean it. Gene: Squall is gonna be very upset when he sees this. Huey: Well, you know him, if we just admit to what happened, he’ll go easy on us. Dewey: He does have a point. Louie: My sentiments exactly, Dewey. (Agreeing, the kids resumed their game) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Back, back, back, you villain! (Picky, Gene, Webby, Porky, and Jeff lock toy swords) Jeff: (Imitating Bob) Insolent pups! (Hearing Jeff say this, Pluto stopped working on the medicine in shock, thinking he is calling him that while some medicine spilled on his paw) Paula: Not you, Pluto. We’re just playing. (After realizing, Pluto was about to resume his work, when he saw the medicine on his paw) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Wicked pirate! Gene: (Imitating Link) You said it, Ness. (Jeff swung his toy sword at Picky, Gene, Webby, and Porky, but they dodged) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Missed us! Gene: (Imitating Link) Missed us! Webby: (Imitating Aryll) Now you gotta kiss us! Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! Jeff: (Imitating Bob) How dare you! (During the “missed us” part, Pluto puts the medicine bottle down and licks the medicine off his paw and grimaced at the taste, understanding how bad the taste is. Picky tried to pretend stab Jeff, but missed) Picky: (Imitating Ness) Take that! (Gene tried too, but missed) Gene: (Imitating Link) And that! (Webby tried her turn, but missed) Webby: (Imitating Aryll) And that! (Porky tried his turn, but missed) Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Then the four pretend stabbed Porky) Picky, Gene, and Webby: (Imitating Ness, Link, and Aryll) And that! Porky: (Imitating Kirby) Poyo! (Jeff collapsed on the floor, pretending to die) Huey, Dewey, and Louie: (Imitating the pirates, gasping in shock) Captain! (But before they could anything else, Squall comes in the nursery, searching for his cufflinks still) Squall: Kids, a little less noise, please. (As he walked to the vanity mirror desk, he accidentally knocked the block tower down, causing Pluto, who just finished the medicine, to notice and went over to the blocks in anger to rebuild the tower again while grumbling a little. Jeff noticed Squall and got up) Jeff: Oh, hi, Father. (Thinking Jeff is still playing, Picky got angry) Picky: (Imitating Ness) You old bilge rat! (Thinking Picky is calling him that, Squall got shocked on what he said) Squall: What?! (Realizing the game’s over now, Picky felt guilty as Squall started to scold him) Squall: Picky, why...?! (The kids spoke up on Picky’s behalf) Jeff: No, no, no, Father, he wasn’t calling you that. We were just playing a game involving Ness Pan and his friends. Porky: Yeah, he was being Ness Pan himself. Zelda: And Jeff was Captain Sideshow Bob. Paula: And me and Zelda were just being Ness, Link, Aryll, and Kirby’s comrades. Huey: And Gene, Porky, and Webby were being Ness' other friends, Link, Kirby, and Link's little sister, Aryll. Dewey: That’s right, Mr. Leonhart-Heartilly. Louie: I totally agree with my brothers. (Realizing now, Lionel resumed his search) Lionel: Ok, that’s nice. Now, where are those...? (He was about to walk to the bed with the ripped bed-sheet when he accidentally stepped on Terriermon’s ear, causing the Digimon to yelp and fall on the just finished block tower, knocking it over again) Terriermon: (While stepped on) Ow! Lionel: Oh, Terriermon, for goodness sake! (He walks to the bed) Lionel: Where are those cufflinks?! (Glaring at Lionel, Terriermon, after recovering, knocked the remaining block stand down and started to rebuild the block tower, grumbling a little again. Hearing Lionel say that, the kids got confused by what he meant by cufflinks) Double D: What do you mean by cufflinks, Father? Lionel: You know, the gold ones. (Realizing that the treasure they were using for their game were Lionel’s cufflinks, the kids got shocked) Double D: (Whispering) Ed, the buried treasure, where is it? Ed: (Whispering) I don’t know. Eddy: (Whispering and glaring narrowly at Ed) You lost them, didn’t you? (Realizing something else, Skippy spoke up quietly) Skippy: (Whispering) The map! Where’s the treasure map?! Ed: (Whispering in confusion) Treasure map? (Realizes, then whispers) I forgot where it is too! (Suddenly, Lionel, who is searching the bed, noticed the ripped bedsheet and got angry) Lionel: The bedsheet! What happened?! Eddy: (Quickly answering) I accidentally ripped it while we were playing. (Lionel calmed down and sighed, deciding to let Eddy off the hook for being honest and resumed his search) Lionel: Ok, but don’t do it.... (He suddenly found his shirt-front on the bed, but didn’t see the drawing of a treasure map on it) Lionel: Hey, my shirt-front’s here! (As Lionel puts it on, Ed ran over to him to grab the shirt-front, despite the kids trying to stop him) Ed: Hooray! You found it! Lionel: Yes, I have. And now if.... (Ed suddenly grabs at the shirt-front) Lionel: Don’t paw me, Ed! This is my last clean...! (Suddenly, Ed’s grip slipped off the shirt-front, causing it to pop up in front of Lionel’s face, finally exposing the drawing in front of him) Lionel: No.... (He pushes the shirt-front down in embarrassment) Lionel: No! (Julianna then comes in the nursery to check in the mirror) Julianna: Lionel, please hurry. We mustn’t be late. (Lionel then points at his drawn shirt-front for Julianna to see) Lionel: Julianna, look! (Julianna turned and noticed) Julianna: Lionel! Lionel: I didn’t do this! Ask the kids! (Julianna turned to the kids, who felt guilty) Skippy: It’s only chalk. Eddy: Yeah. Double D: It said on the box it washes off clothes easily. Julianna: (Understanding) Well, ok, but.... Ed: It’s not only our fault. It was in a story.... (The kids motioned Ed to stop, which made the tall boy confused by their reaction as he continued) Ed: And Kayley said.... Lionel: “Kayley?” “Story?” (He suddenly realized what he just said upon seeing Lionel’s angry reaction on the words “Story” and “Kayley.” The kids gave Ed a brief glare, now seeing that Kayley will get in trouble) Eddy: (Quietly and sarcastically) Nice going, Ed. Skippy: (Quietly agreeing) Yeah. Lionel: I should’ve known. Kayley? (He walked over to the nursery door and as he said Kayley’s name, he stood there with his arms crossed as Kayley comes in with a jug and towel) Lionel: KAYLEY?! Kayley: (Putting the towel and jug down nearby) Yes, Father? Lionel: Would you kindly...? (Not noticing Lionel’s shirt-front yet, Kayley noticed Julianna’s dress and ran to her in admiration) Kayley: Wow, Mother, you look lovely! Julianna: Thank you. Lionel: (Impatiently) Kayley.... Julianna: (Ignoring Lionel) It was just my old dress, but it did turn out nice. Lionel: (Losing his patience) Julianna, if you don’t mind, I am.... (Kayley suddenly sees Lionel’s shirt-front and got shocked) Kayley: Why, Father! What have you done to your shirt-front? Lionel: (Aghast) What, have, I...? (Knowing Lionel’s anger, Eddy counted down three seconds with his fingers and points at Lionel at the right cue when he groaned in anger. Julianna then came up to Lionel with a wet towel and cleaned the treasure map drawing off) Julianna: Now, Lionel, calm down. Like they said, it comes off easily. (Lionel looks down at his cleaned shirt-front) Lionel: That’s no excuse. (He turns to Kayley in anger as she and the other kids are putting their toys away in a toy chest) Lionel: Kayley? Haven’t I warned you about stuffing the kids’ heads with all those silly stories? Kayley: But they aren’t. Lionel: I say they are! (He tries to clip down his collar flaps) Lionel: Captain Burg, Sora Pirate! Kayley: It’s Sora Pan, Father. Namine: And it’s Zurg, not Burg. Lionel: Pan, Pirate, they’re poppycock! (The kids try to convince Lionel otherwise) Lionel: Absolute poppycock! (He finished clipping his collar flaps) Lionel: And let me tell you, this ridiculous...! (While trying to calm Lionel down, Julianna tried to tie his tie around his neck) Julianna: Now, Lionel.... Lionel: “Now, Lionel” this, “Now, Lionel” that...! (As Terriermon almost finished building the block tower, he stopped and holding the last three blocks, listened) Lionel: (Messing his tie up) Well, “Now, Lionel” will have his say! Julianna: (Fixing and finishing his tie) Please, calm down, dear. Lionel: Julianna, Kayley’s growing up! It’s high time she has a room of her own! Kayley: Father! Julianna: Lionel! The Eds: What?! Skippy: No! Kairi, Namine, and Xion: You can’t! (Even Terriermon was shocked that he dropped the last three blocks) Terriermon: That’s not fair! Lionel: I mean it! (To Kayley) Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! (Kayley bowed her head down in sadness) Lionel: And that’s my last word on that matter! (He was about to storm out when he accidentally stepped on Terriermon’s ear again. Afterwards, he and Terriermon started to stumble around and Terriermon fell on the block tower. He then tried to run out of the way from Lionel when he slipped on a small toy wagon on the floor and rolled into a wall. Lionel, who was still stumbling, stepped on the wagon and began to ride around until the wagon skidded to a stop. Lionel then got flung off the wagon and fell next to the vanity desk, knocking the stuff off such as a jack-in-the-box, a comb, a squeak ball, and a jewelry box. Julianna and the kids got concerned on seeing this) Julianna and the kids: Oooh.... (Lionel recovered and noticed Julianna and the kids running towards him. He sighed happily, thinking they were worried about him when he got surprised and shocked that they ran by him and checked on a recovering Terriermon instead) Julianna and the kids: (While coddling Terriermon) Poor Terriermon. Lionel: (Shocked) “Poor Terriermon?” (He got up angrily and pointed at the nursery door for Terriermon) Lionel: This is the last straw! OUT! OUT, I SAY! Ed and Skippy: (Hugging Terriermon in defense) No, please, no! (Lionel grabbed Terriermon by his ear and dragged him towards the door with Skippy hanging onto the Digimon’s other ear) Lionel: Yes! There will be no more Digimon servants in this house! (Julianna picks Skippy up, making him release Terriermon) Ed and Skippy: (Sadly) Goodbye, Terriermon. (Terriermon waved goodbye back at Ed and Skippy as he is dragged out of the nursery and the house to the backyard by Lionel. During this, Lionel mumbled to himself in sarcasm) Lionel: (Sarcastically while taking Terriermon out) “Poor Terriermon.” Oh, yes, “Poor Terriermon.” But “Poor Lionel” or “Father?” No! (Once in the backyard, Lionel released Terriermon and searched for the rope collar) Lionel: For goodness sake, where’s the rope collar? Terriermon: (Sadly) Right here. (He noticed Terriermon sadly holding the leash and accepted it) Lionel: Thanks. (He ties the rope collar on Terriermon’s neck gently and suddenly noticed the Digimon’s sad look) Lionel: Oh, Terriermon, don’t give me that look. It’s nothing personal. It’s just that.... (He goes to the hose and fills Terriermon’s water-bowl with water) Lionel: Well, you’re not really a servant. You’re, well, a Digimon. (He brings the bowl over to Terriermon and placed it next to him) Lionel: And the children aren’t baby Digimon. They're people. And sooner or later, Terriermon, people have to grow up. (He pats Pluto on his head and walks back in. Later, in the nursery, Rinoa is tucking the kids, in their pajamas, in their beds, with eight teenage girls watching. Sally is now wearing a pink long-sleeved nightgown with a pale pink neck and sleeve rims and pale pink ankle-length bloomers with pale pink ankle rims. Amy is now wearing a red pajama T-shirt and matching pajama pants. Cosmo is now wearing a light green nightgown with spaghetti straps. Zelda is now wearing a fuchsia short-sleeved silk nightgown (Complete with a light fuchsia neck rim and sleeve rims and five small fuchsia plastic buttons), pale pink ankle-length bloomers (Complete with pale pink ankle rims), a pale pink sleeveless camisole, and a fuchsia hair-bow. Jeff is now wearing a white long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and white long pajama pants without his glasses. Picky is now wearing lime green long-sleeved footy pajamas. Porky is now wearing a light blue long-sleeved pajama jacket with buttons and light blue long pajama pants. Paula is now wearing a red long-sleeved cotton pajama jacket with plastic buttons and red long cotton pajama pants, both to match the ribbon. Huey is now wearing a pale red long-sleeved nightshirt and a dark red nightcap. Dewey is now wearing a pale blue long-sleeved nightshirt and a dark blue nightcap. Louie is now wearing a pale green long-sleeved nightshirt and a dark green nightcap. Gene is now wearing a purple long-sleeved nightshirt and a blue nightcap. And Webby is now wearing a light yellow short-sleeved long nightgown with poofy sleeves, a white Peter Pan collar, and a dark yellow sash around her waist and a gold yellow ribbon on a matching hairband. The first teenage girl has hip-length red orange hair, blue eyes, and she is wearing a short-sleeved light blue and white striped turtleneck cropped shirt with pink hearts on the front, a pink wristband on her left shoulder, a royal blue ruffled miniskirt, light blue leg socks, and dark blue and light blue high-heeled boots with tiny pink ribbons on the side. She is Bloom, the leader of the Winx Club and her fairy powers are from the Dragon Flame. The second teenage girl has hip-length blonde hair with a pink hairband, brown eyes, and she is wearing a pair of small mint green star-shaped earrings attached to thin pink earring hoops, a mint green tubetop/miniskirt dress with tiny pink stripes and a pink belt sash, and pink high-heeled sandals with pink ribbons on the side. She is Stella, Bloom’s best friend and her fairy powers are from the sun, moon, and stars. The third teenage girl has hip-length dark blue hair tied in pigtails by red scrunchies, navy blue eyes, and is wearing a blue tubetop with red squared stripes and a red belt with a silver buckle, light blue fingerless arm gloves, light blue pants, and blue shoes with dark blue rims. She is Musa, Bloom and Stella’s best friend and her fairy powers are from music. The fourth teenage girl has hip-length light brown hair, Latino skin, green eyes, and is wearing a pair of gold hoop earrings, a green ribbon choker, a pink short-sleeved poofy cropped shirt with dark pink polka dots on the sleeves, a red sashed miniskirt with a pink ribbon, a green and pink beaded bracelet on the right wrist, pink knee-high socks, and red high-heeled shoes. She is Flora, Bloom, Stella, and Musa’s best friend and her fairy powers are from floral life, meaning plants, flowers, and trees. The fifth teenage girl has short magenta hair with an asymmetrical style, aqua green eyes, and is wearing a pair of small light purple orb earrings, a light purple turtleneck cropped tanktop with a violet button line at the neck, purple rims, a light purple miniskirt with a violet button line on the side, light purple pants, and violet knee-high boots with white rims. She is Tecna, Bloom, Stella, Musa, and Flora’s best friend and her fairy powers are from technology. The sixth teenage girl has knee-length wavy dark brown hair tied in a beret with the two front strands of her hair tied, black skin, dark aqua blue eyes, and wearing a light purple cropped cami tanktop with white spaghetti-straps with a blue swirling symbol in front, a green miniskirt, light pink knee-high leg warmers, and green shoes with light green rims. She is Aisha, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, and Tecna’s best friend and her fairy powers are from Morphix, a pink sticky watery substance. And the last teenage girl has hip-length magenta hair with the side hairs bleach blonde, and is wearing a short-sleeved magenta cropped shirt with blue rims, two small holes on the shoulder parts, a blue paw-print symbol on the front, a green long-sleeved cropped shirt underneath, a shiny blue belt with two light blue tiny chain buckles/supports, turquoise capris with two blue belt-like rims on the bottom part of the leg sections, and pink knee-high boots with light purple rims. She is Roxy, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, and Aisha’s best friend and her fairy powers are from fauna life, meaning animals. And the last teenage girl has slightly tanned skin, short blonde chin-length hair, hazel green eyes, pink lips, and wearing a pair of pink bracelets on her left wrist, an off-the-shoulder gold yellow short-sleeved blouse with a heart pattern and a pink beaded neckline, light blue Capri pants with a small gold yellow star on each side of the hip, and gold yellow platform sandals. She is Shyla, the second new member of the Winx Club who has the magic ability of light and darkness. They are not only also good babysitters, friends, and neighbors to the Leonhart-Heartilly Family, but also their group consist the Winx Club and their fairy forms consist Enchantix. Anyway, they are also the babysitters and were just informed on what just happened by Rinoa and the others. As Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Zelda laid on their beds, they are still upset about what Squall said to them earlier) Sally: But Mother, I don’t want to grow up. (Rinoa reassured her as she tucked Sally, Cosmo, and Amy in) Rinoa: Now, dear, don’t worry about it anymore tonight. Bloom: But you will talk about it with him, right? Roxy: Yeah, are you? Rinoa: (Tucking Amy in bed) Of course, Bloom and Roxy. Tecna: That’s good. Rinoa: (Tucking Sally and Cosmo in bed) Indeed, Tecna. Paula: What he said about Ness was awful. Double D: Yes, he even called him “absolute poppycock.” (Julianna tucks Double D in bed) Julianna: I'm sure he didn’t mean to, Double D. He was just probably upset. Stella: And besides, Julianna said she’ll talk to Lionel about it. (Picky, upset about Pluto being taken outside, wiped some tears away) Picky: (Sadly) Poor Pluto. (Sniffs) Out there all alone. Life can be so cruel! (Rinoa caresses Picky’s hair to calm him and tucks him in) Rinoa: Don’t cry, Picky. It’s a warm night. He’ll be alright. (As Rinoa was about to walk to the window, Picky noticed Squall's missing cufflinks in his bed and picked them up) Picky: Mommy? Rinoa: Yes? Picky: The buried treasure. Hope it’ll fix everything. (Rinoa accepted the cufflinks) Rinoa: Now, children. Don’t judge Squall too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much. That's what makes him brave. (The others got interested) Sally: What do you mean "Brave" by loving us? Zelda: What's he brave for? (Rinoa smiled softly and explained as she sat beside Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda's beds) Rinoa: There are many different kinds of bravery. There's the bravery of thinking of others before himself or herself. That's what he is. Now, Squall may have brandished a gunblade, but he never brandishes it, fires it, or hits innocent people with it, thank heavens, but he's made many sacrifices for all of us, especially by putting away dreams, regardless that he is practical. Picky: Where did he put them? Rinoa: He'd sometimes put them in a drawer. And sometimes, late at night, he and I take them out, and admire them. Then it gets harder and harder to put them away. It's true. And that's what makes him brave to us. (The group smiled softly, glad to know that Squall, despite what he said to Sally before, does care for them. Then Rinoa changed the subject to Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda) Rinoa: Anyway, girls? Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: Yes? Rinoa: I want to bestow you another set of words of wisdom to you five. (The group got interested) Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda: (Interested) Really? (Rinoa nods) Rinoa: I will tell you what my mother taught me when I got a little older. But to do so, I want to take a closer look at you. Porky: (Confused) They have acne? Rinoa: (Giggles a bit) No, Porky. Something else wonderful than that. Webby: Acne's gross, anyway. (Porky understood and then Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda lets their mother observe their faces. Then Rinoa smiled softly after she finished) Rinoa: Just as I thought. Paula and Zelda, along with Sally, Cosmo, and Amy who have boyfriends, have a woman's chin. (The group, except Sally, Cosmo and Amy, got confused, Noticing that, Rinoa decides to clarify it with a soft smile along with Sally) Sally: (To Rinoa with a nod) Tell them. Rinoa: Don't you notice it? Hidden in the right hand corner of Paula and Zelda's lips? (The group calmly realized and got interested) Jeff: Oh! A kiss. Rinoa: (Nods with a soft smile) Yes. A hidden kiss. Picky: Like yours. Rinoa: Indeed. Winx Club: (Interested) How beautifully wonderful. Bloom: We have that for our boyfriends. Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Shyla: Yep! (Curious, Paula and Zelda asked away) Paula: And what's the purpose of our hidden kisses? Zelda: What does it mean? Amy: (To Paula and Zelda) Glad you both asked. (To Rinoa) Tell them. (Rinoa gladly explained away) Rinoa: My mother told me these words of wisdom that a hidden kiss is for the greatest romantic adventure of all. Those who are brave enough to find it, slip in and out of the heavens by a powerful thing from the hidden kiss. And that powerful thing is love. And that's what happened to me eventually when I met, fell in love, and eventually married with your father. Paula and Zelda: (Interested) Love.... We see. Tecna: In other words, if you find yourself true love, then maybe, just maybe, the miracle of a hidden kiss, along with it's powerful thing, can happen. Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Rinoa: Exactly. Zelda: I guess.... Amy, Paula and I are.... Paula: We're.... Rinoa: Almost women. Amy: Exactly. Rinoa: And please don't ever forget these words of wisdom. (The group nods in agreement. Once she finished her explanation, Rinoa then got up, walked to the window, and was about to lock it after closing it when Sally, Cosmo, Amy, Paula, and Zelda spoke up) Sally: No, don’t lock it, Mother! Paula: They might return. (Rinoa stopped and got confused) Julianna: “They?” Kairi: Yes. Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas. Xion: You see, the other night, Kairi, Kayley, Namine, and I found something that belongs to Sora. Julianna: And what’s that? Xion: His shadow. Julianna: (Surprised) Shadow? Kayley: Yeah. Kairi: Terriermon had it, but we took it away and hid it. (Concerned, Julianna was about to speak when Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, noticing her concerned look, tried to reassure her) Blossom: It’s okay, Julianna. If Sora, Riku, and Roxas do come, we’ll make sure Sora gets his shadow back no matter what. Bubbles: Yeah, and we’ll do our best to take care of the kids. Buttercup: Yeah, you can count on us. (Still feeling concerned, Julianna gave in and agreed) Julianna: Okay. (She suddenly remembered something) Julianna: Oh! I almost forgot our lullaby. (She starts singing) Julianna: Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Let me help you Count your sheep One in the meadow Two in the garden Three in the playground Four in the nursery Fast asleep Fast asleep (Kayley, Kairi, Double D, and Skippy then started singing separately at the same time until they fell asleep slowly along with the other kids while singing) Kayley, Kairi, Double D, and Skippy: (Separately at the same time) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep Rinoa: (While Jeff finished his verse) Tender shepherd Tender shepherd Watches over All his sheep (She then looked up at the night sky from the window) Rinoa: My children Remember what Your hearts says About my worth “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” (She turned to the Winx Club with a hopeful look) Rinoa: Girls, take care of them, and make sure they don’t get hurt. Winx Club: We promise. (Rinoa smiled softly and while finishing the song, went to the door, shuts the light off, and turned to the Winx Club, who are now putting on their pajamas with their magic. Bloom was now wearing a light yellow short-sleeved nightgown with short, puffy sleeves, white frilly, knee-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small yellow bow attached to the chest. Stella was now wearing a light blue long-sleeved nightgown with a small, blue bow on the chest, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small aqua bow attached to the chest. Musa was now wearing a fuchsia sleeveless silk negligee. Flora was now wearing a light blue medium-sleeved nightgown, white frilly, calf-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small pink bow attached to the chest. Tecna was now wearing a pink long-sleeved nightgown with rose neck and sleeve rims, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small rose bow attached to the chest. Aisha was now wearing a purple medium-sleeved nightgown with lavender neck and sleeve rims, white frilly, calf-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small lavender bow attached to the chest. Roxy was now wearing a white long-sleeved nightgown with a small, white bow on the chest, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, and a white camisole with five small, clear white buttons and a small white bow attached to the chest. And Shyla was now wearing a light yellow long-sleeved nightgown with a white neck and sleeve rims and a pink dual flap tie and gold yellow long pajama pants with poofy legs and gold yellow ankle rims) Rinoa: One say your prayers and Two tuck yourself in and Three close your eyes and Four safe and happily Fall asleep Fall asleep Fall asleep (Julianna then exited the nursery) Julianna: Good night. (The Powerpuff Girls nodded a good night and went to bed. Julianna then left to go meet up with Lionel and go to the party) Coming up: The kids and their babysitters meet Ness Pan, Link, Aryll, and Kirby, as well as Helga Pataki and Phoebe Hyerdahl, and their adventures in Neverland begins. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies